


【帝韦伯】触手play

by Protein



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M, Oviposition, Tentacle Monsters
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 无责任warning，急速触手车，含触手，产卵，排卵，雷者自行避让。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	【帝韦伯】触手play

**Author's Note:**

> 绿绳太太的触手play太可爱了，必须来点黄暴的。

韦伯被一种奇异的触感扰醒，柔软却有力，湿滑且粘腻。他在迷蒙中看到那些如章鱼须一样的触手缠绕在他身上，将他的睡衣脱去，他想要尖叫可某种熟悉的感觉却让他冷静下来。缠绕在他身上，光滑的带着粘液的表皮是赤红色，让他联想到那人的头发。内侧攀爬在他身上，吮他肌肤的吸盘则是浅褐色，会想到那人的肌肤。而那些触手所带着的让他熟悉的魔力流动也确实昭示着眼前这不可名状的恐惧正是那个人本身。

他的嘴在哪儿？韦伯想要去寻找，而一条触手已经钻入他的口腔，搅动着他的舌，亲吻着他，如果这可以称之为亲吻。触须模仿着抽插的动作在他的口里掠夺，将他的眼角逼红落下泪来。或许这不是吻，韦伯不满地呜咽却没有起到任何效果，触须深入他的喉咙，比任何一次口交进得都要深。异物的闯入让韦伯生理性地反胃，收紧的喉紧紧包裹着冰冷的触须，前端如小蛇般细的触须在他的喉咙里肆虐，太过异常的感受让韦伯不满，那触须像是知道了他的心思，竟温柔地退出一些回到他的嘴里滑过他敏感的上颚。  
他的手在哪儿？韦伯有些好奇，双手已被一条触手锁住悬于头顶，又有两条分别将他的腿分开，富有弹性的触手缠绕在他细长的腿上，绕过腘窝，舔舐着每一寸苍白的肌肤。胸前的硕果已被玩弄得硬挺，触须细小的前端戳弄着小巧的红果，挑拨揉捏，比任何人的手都要灵巧，细密的吸盘紧贴着单薄的胸，如千百张小口一同亲吻着柔软的乳房。酥麻的快感顿时遍布全身，他的口被填满却依旧有暧昧的呻吟声漏了出来。  
他的怀抱在哪儿？在多条触手的共同作用下韦伯的身体被完全打开，呈M字打开的腿让胯间的私处展露无遗。那色情的怪物又怎么会放过这里，一根缠上秀气的阴茎，前端分裂开像是一朵肉花，花心里还有无数细小的触须蠕动着。肉花将硬挺的前端整个包裹，花心里的触须在马眼口来回扫动舔舐着透明的前庭液，强烈的刺激让韦伯忍不住扭起腰来可这一切还未正式开始。直到最后一根，那比所有的触手都粗大得多的，有着阴茎一样的前端的，已经抵在了韦伯的后穴上，龟头处不断分泌着黏滑的湿液，企图将紧闭的穴肉一寸寸顶开。  
他的眼睛又在看哪里。触手的湿液遍布韦伯苍白的身体，为那单薄的肢体披上情糜的色泽，情热使细瘦的关节泛起诱人的粉色，那些触手像是带着自主的意识，缠绕，吮吸，揉搓，顶撞，动作不一却又统一进行。浑身酥麻的快感似乎要将韦伯彻底搅乱，他的呼吸凌乱，胸口因喘息起起伏伏，而那些淫荡的触须分泌着湿滑的粘液将他的身体打湿，那些吸盘同时亲吻着每一处敏感，前端的触须如细小的舌舔舐着每一处弱点。

“伊斯...坎...达尔...”韦伯呼唤着那个名字，可那些触须却对这些音节毫无回应，它们一同协作将韦伯推上一个又一个无助的高潮，粘液里或许还有催情的成分让韦伯的反应比往日更加敏感，每一次蠕动都让快感如电流一般冲击他的身体，酥麻从四处袭来涌向下腹。肉花如一张贪食的嘴将韦伯的阴茎含入其中，花心里细小的触须已经挤进了他的马眼堵在精管前方，每当韦伯因高潮而射精，白浊的精液就直接被触须吞噬殆尽，任由韦伯如何反抗都无法逃脱。  
后面的那根，靠着黏液的润滑已经碾开艳红的穴口，将紧闭的肠肉撑满，如伊斯坎达尔本人的阳具一样肏弄着湿软的穴心。每一下都撞在前列腺上，快感如海浪将溺水者卷走，拖入海底便再也无法回到岸边。

“rider...”韦伯无助地呼喊，他已经射了一次又一次，可触手们如同无法喂饱的饕餮，不断地吸吮着他的身体，似乎要将他彻底吞吃入腹。他泪水涟涟却不是因为悲伤，塞在他嘴里的触须持续模仿着性交的肏弄，期间喷射出大量透明的粘液灌入他的喉咙，多余的部分从他无法闭合的嘴角里渗出，沿着细长的脖颈流淌到锁骨胸前，让泛红的肌肤闪烁着淫靡的光泽。催情的黏液将他的性欲放大，射精后疲软的阴茎依旧被包裹着，肉花的按摩与挤压早已让他麻木，可尿管被填满的异样还在。趴在韦伯胸口的吸盘早已将他的乳头吸的肿胀，如要吮出奶水来一样地用力，他痛得要掉下泪来，呜咽声低哑撕裂。

韦伯的四肢酸软无力靠着触手的束缚勉强维持着被不断肏弄的姿势，后穴里的阳具大开大合地抽插，响亮的水泽声与肉体的撞击声成为房间里唯一的声响。韦伯早已没了呻吟的力气只想让这场异样的性交尽早结束，待到伊斯坎达尔变回原样再好好责骂对方。可那在他后穴里的肉棒却不会停歇，甚至越来越用力甚至要将他的腹部顶出一个微小的隆起。

不知过了多久体内的阳具停止了动作，连身上的其他触须也跟着消停下来，解除了对他身体的束缚，只留下埋入他穴内的阳具与包裹着阴茎的肉花。这韦伯有了些许休息的机会，他趴在床上喘息。持续的高潮让他一时间无法缓过神来，全然不觉触须的停歇更像是暴风雨前的宁静。  
“咕咚。”韦伯听到什么声音，还未等他反应过来便感觉一颗湿滑的物体被阳具塞入他的体内，紧接着又是一声，两声，三声。不断地往他体内涌，一颗颗如乒乓球大小的卵，借助着大量湿滑的黏液被不断地挤入他的身体。而每一颗都挤压着前一颗碾过他敏感的前列腺进入身体的更深处，韦伯想要反抗却没有丝毫力气，黏液将他的身体变成绝佳的产床。  
“不要，rider,不要！”韦伯尖叫起来，可没有任何用处，那硕大的阳具早在他的体内卡死，离开他身体的触须也已经全部捉着他的脚踝和大腿，他只能承受着这只红色魔物的肆虐，将他的身体当作产卵地，为他孵化幼崽。被魔物产卵的修辞感与产卵带来的性快感夹杂在一起，割裂感让他害怕，只能紧紧攥着身下的床单，细长的指节应过度用力而泛白，可每当那些卵蛋刮蹭过他敏感的前列腺，动人的呻吟还是流转出来，持续的刺激使他忍不住颤抖，触手盘上他的腰将他的臀抬高以接受更多的卵蛋。

韦伯已经数不清有多少卵被塞入他的体内，他的腹部隆起如有数个月的孕期。而产卵的过程中他的阴茎也再一次勃起，那些留在他尿管里的触须又像活了过来一样疯狂地往最深处探寻，他无助地匍匐着甚至不知道自己还能射出些什么来。一切都还在继续，湿滑黏腻的卵蛋刮蹭着穴心深处，一阵阵电流干从尾部侵袭，终于他还是射了出来只不过这回是腥臊的尿液。触须们却毫不在意在，将黄色的液体也一同接受，与此同时漫长的产卵终于结束。  
硕大的阳具与前端的肉花一同离开了他的身体，龟头离开穴口时甚至发出“啵”的一声脆响，而被蹂躏侵犯的后穴一时间无法完全闭合，黏液便同时从里面流了出来，将他的股缝与大腿根搞得一塌糊涂，而他的阴茎彻底瘫软地耷拉下来，马眼处还流淌着残余的尿液。韦伯如脱线的木偶般躺在那儿，他的身体根本使不上一丝力气，连大脑也因持续的高潮而困顿。  
魔物发出一声低吼，声音如雷，触手们将床上的人重新卷起只是这回更加温柔，韦伯只觉得自己陷入一片黑暗。

他们一同沉睡，不知过了多久当阳光再次照射在韦伯的脸上时苍白的人终于睁开了双眼。搭在他腰上的不再是那可怖的触手而是属于伊斯坎达尔的健壮的手臂。男人安静的睡颜展露在他眼前时韦伯松了口气，他想要坐起身来却感受到来自后穴的异样的触感。  
黏腻的液体灌满他的身体，那些残留在他体内的卵蛋正不断地往外推挤，像是活了一般要从他的体内出来。害怕又羞耻，粘液已经开始不受控制地从他的后穴里流淌出来，而活了过来的卵蛋们正不断地挤压着他的前列腺，敏感的腺体被圆润湿滑的卵蛋碾压，快感不言而喻。  
“哈...”韦伯忍不住喘息起来，当第一枚蛋碾过前列腺，被推向他的肛口，肠肉被从内部打开的异样感让他彻底失控，他的喘息变得急促，直到他的肛口被挤开，乳白色的卵蛋被湿滑的液体包裹，跌落而出，滚了几下便化成一滩湿液。还未收拢的肛口便再一次被卵蛋挤开，如同失禁的触感让韦伯羞耻得不敢去看，就这样一颗颗卵蛋包裹着黏滑的湿液不断地从他的体内落下。若事情只是这样倒也罢了，等到了一半，韦伯的腹部已经变得平坦可体内的卵蛋还有所残留，他不得不自己用力时，那如雌兽排卵的怪异感简直要将他逼疯。  
伊斯坎达尔没有醒来，这让韦伯有些失望又有些心安，他小心地扭动着腰以最小的幅度用力好排出那些磨人的东西。可这岂是易事，无法掌握力道的韦伯勉强将卵蛋挤出却因黏液的作祟又往后缩了一寸，正好再次碾过他的前列腺，敏感的穴心被仿佛碾压让他的腰软了下来，闷在被子里无助地呜咽。  
“伊斯...坎达尔...”韦伯呼唤着那个名字，去握住男人的手，像是男人有力的大手能多少给予他一些力量，可一切都无助于事。他将苍白的脸埋入温暖的掌心，额头渗出细密的汗水，抖着腰想要将体内最后的几枚卵蛋产出。  
可那些深埋于体内的卵蛋却不愿意配合，不论韦伯如何努力都不愿出来，这让他又气又急忍不住加大了力道，那窄腰抖得离开。而伊斯坎达尔也终于醒了过来，韦伯看见那双红色的眼睛睁开，全然不顾自己已经泪眼涟猗，“笨蛋。”他开口骂道，想到这事的前前后后都是男人的错，他便顾不得往日的矜持，想要扑上去啃咬男人的肌肉。

红发的男人看着眼前的场景时只觉得自己气血上涌，他的记忆里还残存着化为触手时的事让他怀疑那不过是场荒唐的春梦，但当他看到眼前的青年，满面潮红，浑身颤抖，泥泞的后穴甚至在努力排卵，一切都真实得叫他疯狂。  
“笨蛋，你倒是帮帮我啊。”韦伯的嗓子已经低哑，他灰绿色的眼睛可怜又无助。  
伊斯坎达尔没有说话，取而代之的是将对方整个拖入怀里，粗糙的指节顺利地没入韦伯的后穴在里面抠弄探寻，小心地避开敏感带，将最深处的那几颗用修长的手指挖了出来。即便有男人的帮助排卵的过程依旧艰难，不论如何小心敏感的穴心都经不起任何折腾，单薄的身体在结实的怀里颤抖，呜咽哭泣。  
他们开始接吻，热情激烈，舌与舌搅在一起，不顾那些多余的涎也从口角流出。但最后一枚卵蛋被取出时韦伯已经累得瘫软在伊斯坎达尔的怀里，汗湿的身体如凋零枯萎的蔷薇，让伊斯坎达尔忍不住心疼起来。  
他抱起细瘦的身体离开床铺，他们都需要清理身体，然后让温水抚慰他们。


End file.
